The Trials of Friendship
by Shlee Verde
Summary: my first BWoC fic. AU takes place after the season 2 finale. I never really liked where that storyline went. this is my version of how tommy gets his best friend back. No Slash. No Mary Sue. PG for mild language and mythological themes
1. Default Chapter

The Trials of Friendship  
  
By: Shlee Verde  
  
Summary: This takes place after the finale of season 2. Its AU; I never really liked how the authors of the show took that story line. So this is my version of the season 3 premiere. Enjoy! And as always in my stories - there is no slash: Tommy and Merton are just good friends. Sorry for those of you who like that stuff.  
  
The Trials of Friendship  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tommy Dawkins stared sadly at the statue. He couldn't believe this had happened. How had it happened? One minute he was fighting Medusa and then the next Merton's a statue. Medusa had been turned to stone as well, but they had left her where she was and brought Merton back to the lair to think of a first step.  
  
But all Tommy could think about was Merton. How in his last few hours with his best friend, he had been furious with his best friend, refusing to forgive him for kissing Lori. Now Tommy wished he could have those few hours back. But he couldn't. Now Merton was..  
  
No, he wasn't dead. They were going to think of something. They had to.  
  
Tommy looked over at his other friend.  
  
Lori Baxter stood lost in thought. There was something she knew she was forgetting, something important, she just couldn't remember..  
  
"Think of anything yet?" Tommy's sad voice cut into her musings. Her friend sounded so sad, she had to hold back tears. She knew how close Tommy and Merton were. No. Are, she corrected herself. How close they are. She had to stop being fatalistic.  
  
"No," she responded.  
  
Tommy sighed, then walked over to Merton's desk and sat down in his chair. "Well, I guess I should see if Merton had any notes about Medusa or those Gorgon-things"  
  
Note. Something in Lori's head finally clicked.  
  
"Tommy," Lori said reaching into her jeans pocket, "Merton left me this note earlier. Right before this happened."  
  
She pulled out a small, wrinkled scrap of paper. Tommy took it from her and read it.  
  
"Gorgoneion."  
  
"What in the heck is that?" Lori asked.  
  
"No clue," Tommy reached for the dictionary. He read the definition to himself, "Um, I guess it's a representation of a Gorgon's head, like a statue or something."  
  
Lori thought. "Does Merton have one?"  
  
Tommy laughed fondly, "It wouldn't surprise me. He has a lot of weird freaky stuff." He walked to Merton's closet, which was where he stored his 'weird freaky stuff.' After about a half hour of rummaging through Merton's numerous artifacts and making a huge mess of the Lair, Lori held up a small statue: "I guess this is it."  
  
Tommy shuddered. The thing was pretty darn ugly. The stone gorgon's face was scaly, its demon-like eyes bulged out of its head, and its hair featured snakes that looked to be slithering around its head. "Man, Medusa looked NOTHING like that."  
  
Lori glared at him, and rolled her eyes. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"You're asking me? Merton was..is the brains of this operation. Not me."  
  
Lori sighed. "Well let's try setting it out." She set the gorgoneion on a small table in the middle of a ring of candles.  
  
For a moment nothing happened.  
  
Then all the lights in the room went out.  
  
"Tommy?" Lori asked. Tommy just shook is head. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
  
Then suddenly the candles around the gorgoneion lit themselves up.  
  
"Okay, I'm officially freaked out now." Tommy murmured, wolfing out.  
  
The outside door to the lair flew open. And a figure stepped into the room.  
  
It was a woman, she appeared to be their age. She wore a long black robe that covered her entire body and her head, except for her face, which was very pale. But the most disturbing thing about this woman was her eyes. They were completely black, giving her the appearance that she could stare into your soul.  
  
She looked around, and focusing on the wolfed out Tommy, her lips curled up into a slight smile. "Greetings Thomas Dawkins. I was summoned."  
  
Tommy and Lori looked at the woman, each other, the gorgoneion, and back at the woman. "Who are you?" Tommy asked. He hoped he didn't sound as scared as he really was.  
  
The woman looked vaguely amused. "My name is Euryale. I am here to help you."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: A lot of this story comes from elements of Greek Mythology that I am going to be playing around with. Those of you who are very knowledgeable in that area, already know who Euryale is. Please don't ruin the surprise for the others. I like surprises, especially when I get to do them. More later. -Verde 


	2. Chapter 2

The Trials of Friendship  
  
By: Shlee Verde  
  
Summary: This takes place after the finale of season 2. Its AU; I never really liked how the authors of the show took that story line. So this is my version of the season 3 premiere. Enjoy! And as always in my stories - there is no slash: Tommy and Merton are just good friends. Sorry for those of you who like that stuff.  
  
The Trials of Friendship  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Euryale?" Lori asked. "That's not a really common name."  
  
The woman gave a small, humorless smile. "I am not from around here."  
  
"And where are you from?" Tommy asked.  
  
Euryale looked at him. Tommy tried not to flinch; he felt like her dark eyes were examining every secret of his mind. "Far away, Tommy Dawkins. I am from far, far away. All you need to know is that I am here to help"  
  
"How did you know that we needed help? And how do you know my name?" Tommy asked, in frustration.  
  
"I have my ways, Tommy Dawkins."  
  
"That doesn't tell me much."  
  
"No it doesn't. I only tell you what you will need to know to save your friend. Much will be revealed to you in time, when you are deemed ready - and worthy - of the information. But not before. I am not asking you to trust me. Only that you let me help."  
  
Tommy hesitated. He wasn't really eager to trust someone he didn't know with Merton's life, especially someone so cryptic, but he didn't have any other options right now. He looked at Lori, who shrugged helplessly.  
  
"It is the only way to save your friend. You do wish to save him, do you not Tommy Dawkins?"  
  
Tommy nodded. He wanted Merton back more than anything. "All right. Tell me what you know. Please."  
  
Euryale seemed satisfied. She sat down in a nearby chair. "You tell me, Tommy Dawkins. Do you know what Medusa was?"  
  
Tommy sighed, frustrated. He wanted Euryale's help, but he did not want to play twenty questions. "A stupid, jealous bitch who stole my best friend from me," he muttered.  
  
Lori rolled her eyes at him. "She was a Gorgon, Tommy."  
  
Euryale spoke. "That is correct, Lori Baxter. Medusa was a Gorgon. Do you know what the Gorgons are?"  
  
They shook their heads. "Wait." Tommy said. "Gorgons. You mean there's more than one."  
  
"Yes. The Gorgon's are three sisters, granddaughters of the great Earth, Gaia. Two of the sisters are immortal. The third was mortal."  
  
"Medusa," Lori stated.  
  
Euryale nodded. "Medusa was mortal; she would not die of old age, but it was possible for her to be killed, as you found out." Euryale paused, then continued, "But being mortal gave Medusa the gift that her sisters did not have. The gift of beauty. Many, many centuries ago, Medusa was the most beautiful maiden in all the world. Gorgons are traditionally very ugly, their hair is like seaweed: green and shriveled. Their skin is ghostly pale and they have pointed yellow teeth and a snake like tongue.  
  
"But Medusa was not like this. She was gorgeous, with rich, lively hair and bright eyes. All the men - and many of the gods - lusted after her. That is why her beauty became not only her gift, but her curse, as well."  
  
"What happened?" Tommy asked.  
  
"The sea king, Poseidon, kidnapped Medusa and took her to the goddess Athena's temple. He.he had his way with Medusa, while the virgin goddess Athena watched. Athena, being a virgin, was embarrassed and angry to have such a thing take place in her holy dwelling. But she could not take this anger out on the god of the sea, according to their rules. So instead she punished Medusa. She turned her beautiful hair into deadly snakes, and made it so any person who looked into her eyes turned to stone. That is why Medusa was as she was."  
  
"Well, it's a very interesting story. But how does it help Merton?" Lori asked.  
  
"Theoretically, if Medusa's head is cut off, anybody that she turned to stone will change back with her death."  
  
"But that won't work," Tommy said frustrated. "We turned Medusa to stone by making her look into a mirror. Its impossible to cut her head off."  
  
"Ah." Euryale said. She cocked her head to the side as if listening to a voice that only she could hear. "Yes. That complicates things."  
  
She paused in thought for a moment. "This requires further investigation. Where did the final battle take place."  
  
"In the park. We'll show you." Tommy said started for the door.  
  
"No." Euryale said holding up her hand. "I must go. Alone."  
  
"But.you don't know where it is." Lori protested.  
  
"I will find it."  
  
With that, Euryale opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Wait!!" Tommy shouted. He opened the door again. Euryale was not there.  
  
Frowning, Tommy took the stairs two at a time and ran onto the Dingle's front lawn. He looked both ways, up and down the street - his wolf vision making it possible to see things very far in the distance. He then sniffed the air. Nothing.  
  
There was no sign of Euryale.  
  
She had vanished without a trace.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

The Trials of Friendship  
  
By: Shlee Verde  
  
Summary: This takes place after the finale of season 2. Its AU; I never really liked how the authors of the show took that story line. So this is my version of the season 3 premiere. Enjoy! And as always in my stories - there is no slash: Tommy and Merton are just good friends. Sorry for those of you who like that stuff.  
  
The Trials of Friendship  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Tommy walked back down into the lair, frustrated. "Euryale's gone. Not a trace, no trail to follow. How could she just disappear like that?"  
  
"I don't know," Lori responded. "But there's something..spooky...about her. Despite what she said about wanting to help, I don't trust her Tommy. She's hiding something."  
  
"Yeah," Tommy murmured.  
  
The two friends were silent for a moment. Suddenly a light flashed in Tommy's eyes and he turned towards the door. "Where are you going?" Lori asked.  
  
"After Euryale, she probably went to the park - she left right after we told her about it, she was really interested in it." Tommy pulled open the door, and then noticed that Lori was following him.  
  
"Lori, you need to stay here. Make sure nothing happens to Merton. The last thing we need is for his sister or somebody to come down here and freak out. Besides, we don't really want to make Euryale feel gained up on. I really think she wants to help us."  
  
Lori hesitated, but seeing Tommy's point, nodded. "All right, Tommy. Be careful."  
  
Tommy grinned at her, "Come on, I'm always careful."  
  
*****  
  
Euryale appeared in the park. She looked around the small courtyard. 'Yes,' she said to herself. 'It happened here.' The place reeked with pain. Suffering. Death.  
  
Medusa's statue was nowhere to be found. Hermes must have already taken her to the Underworld. Good. That was ONE less thing to worry about.  
  
Euryale walked forward a few steps, gaining perceptions from around her. Suddenly she stopped and knelt down.  
  
Right in the spot Medusa's stone body had been.  
  
Placing her pale hands on the ground, she closed her eyes.  
  
And she saw.  
  
She saw everything that had transpired there. Medusa confronting Lori Baxter, Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle showing up, the fight, Merton Dingle jumping in front of his best friend. Medusa and Merton Dingle both turned to stone. The look of shock on Tommy Dawkins face.  
  
She knew everything now.  
  
Except what to do about it.  
  
But before that..she had to fulfill her obligation. She did not have any desire to do it, but she knew she must. It was her duty.  
  
Forcing her eyes to fill with bitter tears, she opened her mouth.  
  
And sang.  
  
The song was not in the language of the people in Pleasantville, or anywhere near here. The language was that of her own country, her own time. She allowed the sadness she did not really feel to enter her voice, her voice itself was low and mournful, like a sad bird dying in agony.  
  
This is what she had to do.  
  
This was her lament. The lament she was bound by her blood to make.  
  
Finally, the required time spent. Euryale stood up. She had to get back to the...lair, was it? Tommy Dawkins and Lori Baxter would be suspicious.  
  
And she still had to discover how to save Merton Dingle.  
  
She turned around. And started.  
  
There was Tommy Dawkins. Standing there, staring at her like he did not know what to think.  
  
Well, he probably didn't.  
  
"Euryale..what are you doing here?" Tommy asked. He sounded like he was putting two and two together and getting six.  
  
"I am here to discover the truth."  
  
"The truth about what?"  
  
"The fate of Merton Dingle. And of Medusa."  
  
"What? Didn't you believe us?" Tommy asked, angrily.  
  
"Yes. I simply needed an unbiased account. Without emotions." The reply was as cool as ever.  
  
Tommy snorted. "People have emotion, Euryale."  
  
"I do not."  
  
Tommy whirled around to face her, to see if she was serious. 'Yeah', he thought. 'She is. Damn.' His eyebrows lifted. That reminded him.  
  
"Euryale. Wh-What was that noise you were making?"  
  
For the first time since Tommy Dawkins had met Euryale, she hesitated in a response. And the hesitation showed slightly on her eerily unreadable face.  
  
Finally she replied, "I was singing, Tommy Dawkins."  
  
Tommy blinked a few times. Singing? "Not in English." It wasn't a question.  
  
"No. I told you I am from far, far away. And from long ago."  
  
"Long ago? How old are you Euryale?"  
  
The woman barked a humorless laugh. "Older than you can possibly imagine."  
  
Tommy shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Okay. So he wasn't going to get a straight answer there. He tried to change the subject. "What were you signing?"  
  
Hesitation.  
  
Then, Euryale sighed. "My lament."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Lament. It is a custom of my people, a way of mourning someone who has died." She hesitated again, but then decided to be completely honest with the werewolf.  
  
"It is a family obligation."  
  
"Family?" Tommy asked, slowly.  
  
Euryale turned to look at him, her black eyes again penetrating him with her gaze, focusing at him from her too pale face.  
  
Tommy's eyes widened. Suddenly everything clicked. Her knowledge. Her appearance. Her lament.  
  
Seeing the realization in Tommy's eyes, Euryale smiled, revealing two rows of pointed yellow teeth.  
  
"You're a..."  
  
"Yes, Tommy Dawkins," Euryale said, almost sadly. "I am a Gorgon."  
  
She reached up with her pale hands and pulled back her hood, revealing green, stringy hair. That was like seaweed.  
  
"Medusa was my sister."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: wow! cliffhanger alert. sorry i have been so long in my updates, being a college student is very time consuming. but i promise to update as often as possible. just a word for those of you that like the greek mythology facts: euryale and medusa really were sisters and the lament of euryale is pretty famous in mythology - we talked about it in class anyway. i don't think that the gorgon's had telepathic ability, its important to the story so just let me play around with some stuff. if you want clarification about what is actually mythology and what i am bending to my will - just ask. i will try to remember to distinguish the stuff in these notes. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS - i am glad you are enjoying this as much as i am. oh, and to the Lori fans, just a warning, she's not going to be in this story much. sorry, i just don't like her. besides, this story is about T/M friendship. i don't want to risk Lori detracting from that. just thought i'd give you guys a heads up. well, anyway. more later. love ya all, Verde 


	4. Chapter 4

The Trials of Friendship  
  
By: Shlee Verde  
  
Summary: This takes place after the finale of season 2. Its AU; I never really liked how the authors of the show took that story line. So this is my version of the season 3 premiere. Enjoy! And as always in my stories - there is no slash: Tommy and Merton are just good friends. Sorry for those of you who like that stuff.  
  
The Trials of Friendship  
  
Chapter 4 (the real one - I miss labeled the last chapter. Ooops.)  
  
  
  
"Your sister?!" Tommy hissed. His voice was a mixture of stunned disbelief and anger. Anger that Euryale had to admit was justified.  
  
"Yes. I am one of the immortal granddaughters of Gaia, the Mother Earth. Medusa may have been my sister, but I am here to help you Tommy Dawkins."  
  
"You want to help me when I helped cause your sister's death?" Tommy asked, suspiciously.  
  
Euryale was quiet for a long moment. Then she spoke quietly, "Medusa was my sister, and I may have loved her once, a long time ago. But I do not remember a time in my long life when I did not resent what she did to mortal humans. Being turned into an ugly creature by Athena corrupted her mind and made her bitter. After she looked as a monster, she became a monster. By seducing men and turning them to stone, she tainted the reputation of the Gorgons. Now people believe us all to be horrible monsters, who kill people for pleasure. But my other sister and I are not. All Sthenno, and I want is to be left to our own devices, away from the mortal world. But Medusa did not. She wanted to feel loved, as she once was, so she did the unspeakable things that she did - seducing men and then killing them. In involving herself in the mortal realm, killing someone who was definitely not meant to be killed, she has forced me to become involved as well."  
  
Tommy nodded. "What about your other sister?"  
  
"Sthenno, while she does not condone Medusa's action, she does not wish to become involved in mortal affairs. But I am Euryale - 'the far- roaming' - and I truly want to help you Tommy Dawkins. You must at least trust me in this."  
  
Tommy did not know why or when it had happened. But as he looked into her unfathomable black eyes, he realized that he did trust Euryale to help him get Merton back. She really did want to help. He nodded. "All right, I'll trust you. So now what do we do?"  
  
Euryale nodded in approval. "As I said before, Medusa killed someone who definitely should not have been killed. Merton Dingle. All her other victims had no great place in the passing of time and the running of the world. But your friend did. I fear with his death that many destinies will now change forever. Yours. Lori Baxter's. Maybe even more people's destinies then we can possibly imagine."  
  
Tommy blinked in surprise. "Merton has that big a role in things? I mean, he means the world to me, but I never thought of him as holding my fate in his hands..how can so much rest on his shoulders?"  
  
Euryale looked at him. "But didn't you know Tommy Dawkins? Would you have been able to do the good deeds that you do without Merton Dingle's help? Would you be standing here today if he did not sacrifice his life for yours? You both are..... 'men of action', as you put it. You fight for the greater good. I can not tell you Merton Dingle's exact role in the workings of the world, but I will tell you this. He must live through this; it is imperative. I can not tell you why, so do not ask. But he must live. And you must not tell him of his fate. For if he knew, it could also have ill effects. Trust me in this, Tommy Dawkins."  
  
Tommy blinked, trying to absorb the cryptic information. This was too much to take in at once, and he didn't really understand everything - just that he needed to save Merton and that he couldn't tell his best friend anything about his fate. Well, that would be easy enough. He already knew that he needed to save Merton..and he couldn't tell him what he didn't really get himself.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Okay, so what do we do?"  
  
Euryale paused. "I do not really know for sure. No one who has died has been successfully taken out of the Underworld before. But there is a first time for everything, I suppose."  
  
"Wait! Merton was taken to your Underworld?"  
  
"Of course, he was. He was killed by the Greek granddaughter of the greatest Earth goddess that ever existed. It is only natural that he descends to the Greek Underworld."  
  
"Descend? You mean he went to hell?!"  
  
"My Underworld is not like your heaven and hell. The Underworld exists as a whole below the sphere of the Earth. There are three realms that exist there: The Islands of the Blessed, The Elysian Fields, and Tartarus. The Islands of the Blessed and The Elysian Fields are like your version of heaven: The Islands holding those who are like...saints, I suppose. The Fields holds those who have done ordinary good in their ordinary life. And Tartarus is your version of hell, reserved for the worst of sinners. Hades, the Lord of the Dead, determines which soul is sent where."  
  
"Ooookay. Whatever." Tommy said, obviously the Greek deities liked everything to be a little more complicated, well complicated enough that he didn't understand. He wished for the umpteenth time that Merton was here; his friend would explain all this stuff in a way he could get it. At least, Merton would explain it a couple of times until he could get it. Of course, if Merton was here, he wouldn't have to worry about this at all.  
  
"So..what is the best way to get to the Underworld?"  
  
Euryale blinked once. "Dying."  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "I figured THAT part out all by myself thanks. How are WE going to get there?"  
  
Euryale didn't answer. She walked over to where Medusa's statue had once stood. Then she shouted, "HERMES!!!"  
  
To Tommy's great surprise, a small being wearing winged sandals and a messenger cap, appeared right in front of her, hovering about a three feet off the ground. "What IS it? You don't have to shout," the creature said with exasperation.  
  
Euryale motioned to herself and Tommy, "Take us to the Underworld. NOW."  
  
Hermes shook his head. "I can't do that. It would be breaking the rules, you know."  
  
Euryale's eyes narrowed. "Can not. Or WILL not."  
  
Hermes said, "Will not. I could very well carry you and your wolf friend there. But you are both very much alive, and Hades will kill me if I take you there."  
  
"Hermes, you are a god. You can not be killed."  
  
"You know what I mean, Euryale."  
  
Euryale nodded. Then she spoke, "Hermes, where is Medusa's body?"  
  
Tommy blinked. THAT was a little off topic. But he could see that Euryale knew what she was doing so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I took it to the Underworld"  
  
Euryale gave a humorless smile. "No. You took her soul to the Underworld. Where is her body? The statue?" She paused. "You took it to Poseidon, correct?"  
  
Hermes gasped, "You think that I would take her to that sick bastard?"  
  
"For the right price, yes. And when Gaia finds out..."  
  
"You wouldn't tell her."  
  
"Yes, I would. You know that all my sisters are telepathically connected to our grandmother. I'm blocking her now. But all I have to do is say it in my head, and she will know. But if you do as I ask, take us to the Underworld and back, I will not do anything to hint Gaia before you move it. And you WILL move it, Hermes."  
  
Hermes sighed, "ALL RIGHT. But you will have to explain this Hades. And pay Charon yourself."  
  
As Tommy watched, the god and the gorgon began to be surrounded by a white light. Euryale extended her hand to him. "Come, Tommy Dawkins. We go to the Underworld."  
  
"I'm coming, Merton", he whispered.  
  
Then he took her hand.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello again. Sorry about the delay, classes have been crazy lately. I will not update for at the very least two or three weeks. I have finals (AAAAH!) next week and the week after that is X-Mas. I will try my very hardest to update over break - I have a whole month - so I should at least make some good headway in the story. Thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys so much. Oh, all the Underworld stuff is pure fact. And Hermes is the god that takes souls to the Underworld. I will explain Charon in the next chapter. Keep reviewing. Merry Christmas everyone. More later. Love, Verde 


	5. Chapter 5

The Trials of Friendship  
  
By: Shlee Verde  
  
Summary: This takes place after the finale of season 2. Its AU; I never really liked how the authors of the show took that story line. So this is my version of the season 3 premiere. Enjoy! And as always in my stories - there is no slash: Tommy and Merton are just good friends. Sorry for those of you who like that stuff.  
  
The Trials of Friendship  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Light. All that existed now was this pure white light. He felt like he was weightless, living yet not really of this world. He now was in a dimension where nothing and everything existed at the same time.  
  
Abruptly the sensation changed. The world was spinning rapidly in a descending spiral, every color of the rainbow assaulting his vision. He spun faster and faster and down the spiral, but strangely he was not at all dizzy. Suddenly, he felt himself hit the ground hard.  
  
And everything was still.  
  
"Arise Tommy Dawkins. And witness a sight that no mortal has seen before - the Underworld,"  
  
Tommy blinked his eyes open. He was lying on his back on the ground; he forced his body into a sitting position - he had hit the ground pretty hard. He looked around him. The world was very dim; both the ground and the sky were a very dull gray, what little light illuminating the chamber came from torches placed near where he sat.  
  
He stood and walked over to Euryale and Hermes. Euryale looked as unfazed and composed as ever and was currently speaking with Hermes. "Thank you for the passage, son of Zeus. I will call you when we need to leave."  
  
Hermes sighed, "And I suppose you will have another burden for me to carry?"  
  
"If all goes well."  
  
Hermes shrugged, "Great. Well, good luck. Hades does not let his souls go easy." Without another word, he disappeared.  
  
Tommy looked at Euryale. "What did he mean by that?"  
  
"Now is not the time for you to be concerned with this. Come we must continue our journey." She led his to a descending staircase at the opposite end of the chamber.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tommy asked.  
  
"To reach the true realm of Hades, we must cross the river Styx."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Charon."  
  
"What's a Charon?"  
  
"Not what. Who. And you will soon see. For now, Tommy Dawkins, it is necessary for you to be silent. Patience is a virtue and one that you are greatly lacking."  
  
Tommy was about to retort that he had every right to be impatient - his best friend was dead, Tommy was no closer to finding out how to fix that, and his so-called guide was not exactly forthcoming with information.  
  
But Tommy was suddenly shocked into silence.  
  
They had reached the banks of a great black river. Numerous ghost-like people stood on this side of the river. Some wondered looking lost, others sat on gray rocks staring off into space, and the rest formed a line in front of a figure robed in black.  
  
Euryale spoke to him in a whisper apparently sensing that his shock. "These are the souls of mortals who have departed from the mortal realm. Those that are in the line have been buried properly, with the fee to pass into the world of Hades."  
  
"Fee? There's a fee to get to the afterlife?" Tommy asked in an incredulous whisper; the idea of such a thing was utterly ridiculous.  
  
"Yes. Charon, the ferryman, demands two gold coins for each soul."  
  
"Why?" He assumed that Charon was immortal, what would he need money for?  
  
"Even gods must make a living."  
  
Tommy sighed. He was not likely to get much more of an answer than that. "What happens if the person does not have the fare?"  
  
Euryale pointed to the shades, wondering the bank and sitting on the stones. "They are made to wander the banks of the Styx for all eternity; they do not belong in the realm of life nor the realm of death. They are forever destined to be lost souls."  
  
Tommy froze. "But Merton..."  
  
"Merton Dingle's circumstance was very unique. He was killed by a Greek monster and thus was brought to the Underworld. Yet, he is not Greek, thus his friends could not have been expected to know our customs. I do not know what Hades did with Merton's soul, but he did not leave it here." Euryale shook her head, looking slightly uncertain. Her voice turned thoughtful. "Perhaps he has expected our coming. Leaving your friend here would have been far too easy. And as Hermes warned, Hades does not let the souls of the dead leave this realm easily."  
  
Tommy did not know what to say to that. But suddenly he had a very bad feeling, that getting Merton back would be more difficult than he had thought. Maybe he would never get him back...  
  
As if sensing his thoughts, Euryale added. "It will be very difficult, but we will get your friend back, Tommy Dawkins. We must. The fate of the world depends on it."  
  
"What?! What do you mean...?"  
  
"Now is not the time for you to learn this. But rest assured, we will not fail. We cannot afford to."  
  
They had now reached the area where the souls were. As they walked past, all of the souls stopped what they were doing and stared. Some held out their hands towards them, there faces pleading. Others came toward them, holding out their hands in a similar manner. Soon they were surrounded.  
  
It was then that Tommy noticed how the souls had noticed them. The souls themselves were gray and it was possible to see through them. Tommy and Euryale looked much like they did in Pleasantville. Except now they both had auras - Euryale's was brighter than his own, evidence of her immortality. As Tommy watched, her aura grew even brighter.  
  
Suddenly, Euryale raised her arms and bright green light shone from her hands, driving back the groping shades. Then she shouted and her voice rang with all of the command that a granddaughter of Gaia must possess. "Stay back, souls of the dead! We are not here to join you in your deaths. Our business is our own and you will not interfere. Stay back!"  
  
Tommy watched her in shock. He had not known the power that the immortal Gorgon held. Euryale shone with the green light of her aura, her dark eyes were wide and unsettling as ever, her seaweed hair was blown back from her too pale face. And the light continued to stream from her hands. She looked terrifying and commanding at the same time. The shades fled in great haste.  
  
Once they were gone, Euryale lowered her arms. The light disappeared, and she appeared as she always had, her true powers hidden once more. She raised the dark hood over her seaweed-like hair once more, and turned to Tommy. "Shall we continue?" She gave him a small, unreadable smile and began to walk once more.  
  
Tommy stood stock still for a moment. He blinked a few times, wondering if what he had seen had really happened. Then he shook his head and responded, "Yeah...yeah, sure. After you."  
  
*******  
  
"Impressive as always, Euryale."  
  
"Thank you Charon." They now stood before the black-robed ferryman. Tommy could not tell how old the deity appeared, the dark hood covered the upper portion of the male's face. His voice, though, was raspy and sounded much like shifting gravel.  
  
"We have a matter of great import to discuss with Hades. We need passage over the river," Euryale continued.  
  
Charon sighed, "I can take you Euryale. But your companion must stay. I cannot pass living mortals over the River, you know this."  
  
"I am aware of the rules, yes. I am asking you to make an exception. Hades will understand, once I take the matter up with him."  
  
Charon still looked hesitant. Euryale reached into her own robes, and pulled out a handful of gold coins. "Besides, I will make it worth your troubles."  
  
Charon instantly snatched the gold coins. He counted them, and apparently the deity's greed was satisfied, for he quickly stuffed the money into his robes. "Please come aboard."  
  
Euryale stepped into Charon's boat, which was more of a cross between a canoe and a gondola. When Tommy stepped in, she grabbed his shoulder and whispered urgently into his ear. "Do not sit down or appear in anyway comfortable. He who accepts the hospitality of the Underworld, shows that he belongs in the Underworld and will not be allowed to leave, whether he is living or dead, immortal or mortal. Never accept a seat offered or food that is served," she fixed him with an unsettling stare. "This is important, Tommy Dawkins. No matter how hungry or tired you may be, you must not accept Hades' hospitality."  
  
Tommy swallowed, "I understand."  
  
Euryale stared at him a moment longer. "Good. See to it that you do not forget."  
  
She released him and turned to Charon. "Let us depart, ferryman. Take us to Hades with all speed."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: there you go - a little new years present for you all. hope you enjoy it. thank you to Obscurus Lupa, Jenben, and HardyAngelGurl for their wonderful reviews - i love you guys. sorry if the last chapter was a bit redundant, i tried to make this one better - and to improve my grammar (which i will be the first to admit is not my strongsuit). all the stuff about charon, the underworld, and souls is all true. stay tuned for the next chapter where we meet Hades, Lord of the Dead and more mythological characters. keep up the great reviews. more to come, Verde. :) 


End file.
